


Frustration

by Sworddash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Good ol Dragon lolis, My tags are just random, They both just want release, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sworddash/pseuds/Sworddash
Summary: A week of annoyances lead to some high frustration. Byleth going through teaching is hard. Sothis watching his lack of ability is hard. What could be the answer for their struggles? Not sex, but it certainly helps.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Frustration

Byleth was not having a good day. Well, more like a bad week. Constant nagging of students trying to change the goals he set in place for them, everyone seems to be constantly bickering about one thing or another, morale was just down. Now he needed to have four of his prize students pass the exams to get a new class and they just kept failing. Even with over 80% passing rate, at least 3 every time failed. 

Frustration was clouding his mind. It doesn’t help with new awakening feelings that make him emote more like smiling, but now he is starting to feel other emotions, sparked by the women around him. Thoughts were entering his head at a troublesome rate, like wanting to stuff his face between Manuela’s breasts and play with them like dough. Seeing students like Hilda bend over to show hints of their succulent rears under their short skirts was starting to make the frustration grow. And now it is starting to reach its peak with the loud, smug, and bossy girl in his head.

Sothis was not in a good mood either. She is watching the man she is stuck with do mistakes and using her powers to do it over and over again, it was making her mad. Incompetent was what he was and she needed to let him know every day. He refreshed the week for the fifth time and now he was getting an attitude. Now she’s giving him a tongue lashing he has never seen.

Byleth stood there with a small scowl as Sothis threw insult after insult, calling him every insult in the book. She got up from her chair to get up to his face, well, as close as she can get with her short stature and petite body. He was clenching and unclenching his fist while taking breaths as she yells at him and throwing her hands around like she is trying to swat away flies. She isn’t letting up at all until she knocks off her headpiece in one last exaggerated motion and goes to pick up, blaming him for her attitude. She goes on all fours to make sure it isn’t damaged in any way.

Byleth was trying to not look at her to try and calm down, only to look back and see the round ass in front of him. Her blue cloth moved out of the way to reveal a plump, pale rear that took his eyes away. He can feel a heat that happens when looking at other women. His breathing was going faster as he could feel himself drawing closer to her appeal. He knows she had no breasts to gawk at, but this can make up for that. Those thoughts were going through again and he saw one vividly: smacking her ass and getting a grip.

That wasn’t a thought though. He blinked only to realize he actually did it. He had a firm grip of her plump rear. He didn’t even notice he took off his gloves to get the full feel of his desire. He didn’t hear that Sothis yelped in surprise and pain from his strike. She turned around slowly to look him in the eyes to make sure he knew what he did. This should be the moment he should back off, apologize, and disappear, but instead he spanked her again. Sothis let out another yelp and had a look of shock on her face. She was going to stand up and smack him back, but instead he held her down and decided to plant his face right into her thick ass. He wasn’t working off of reason anymore, he just followed his instincts. He licked around her ass and discovered she did not wear underwear and saw her tight, pink pussy. Upon seeing that, he tongued all around that area.

Sothis was at ends with herself. She was so angry with Byleth, but at the same time, this felt good. Her frustration was lifting every lick he took at her. Her groans of protest were slowly becoming moans of interest. She is still steaming with anger, but maybe she needed this too. She can just yell at him afterwards. So rather than trying to move away, instead she pushed against his face to get him to go deeper. He used his tongue to start entering her and to taste all the sweet juices she was leaking into his mouth. He gripped her thighs and massaged them with a rough care as he quickly tonguefucked her. He proceeded to explore all around her pussy and found her clit and gave that a hard lick. That caused her to moan a lot louder and had her begging for more. He reciprocated until he finally hit her limit and orgasmed with a scream of pleasure.

Byleth lapped up all the juices she sprayed until she went limp with relief. He was not done though. He had a burning urge of his own to put out. He felt it in his pants, his dick was ready to strike. He lifted her up and put her down on her chair, facing him. Her face was a lot more lax with half lidded eyes, but she knew he wanted more. He held up her lower half with one leg as he unleashed the massive cock in his pants. It was a hot, pulsing monster that Sothis couldn’t keep her eyes off. She knew it was probably too big for her, she knew that he was not going to be gentle, and she knew that she was going to love every moment of him ruining her. He struck her fear and excitement even more when he put it down against her crotch, waist, ….lower stomach. Her breathing was fast and ragged and fast as she looked right into his cold stare, waiting for her response.

Sothis stared right back and told him, with every ounce of confidence, “Fuck me already, you miserable child.” That’s all it took for him to try and ram right into her. Too tight. He struggled to get past her entrance with her tightness. He gripped her by the hips and forced his way deeper into her, clenching his teeth as he felt her walls grip him. Sothis couldn’t even make a sound anymore, her throat was caught as she was gripping the sides of her chair, eyes moving around frantically. Her mouth was going limp with pleasure ruling her mind. He fit in a third of his cock before making a final push to meet skin to skin. All she could muster was a tiny squeak feeling his length in her deepest parts. Byleth let out a sudden grunt as he could feel her tight, wet walls, constrict his member

He started to pump away fast right off the bat. He didn’t care anymore. He was an animal who just wanted to mate. Sothis finally let out a scream of absolute pleasure of his fast thrusts. She screamed while wrapping her legs around him. She looked back at him with lust in her eyes. He looked back and decided to close the distance between them, putting his head next to hers and biting her ears. She mewled in response and had her pussy grip him more making him groan.

He pumped her more and more, both of them breathing harder into each other's ears. The smell around them was the scent of lustful sex as all the void was filled with the sounds of hard slaps of two bodies going wild in pleasure Byleth knew he had to do one thing before he finished. He went down to her chest and licked around her very small breasts. He licked, bit, played, and sucked on her nipples which made her even happier and made the pleasure too much for her. She knew Byleth stared at the cow tits of Manuela often, so for him to show her that attention was enough to make her cum again. That orgasm made her trap his penis. He couldn’t pull out anymore, so he just made one final push towards her womb and finally busted his essence inside her womanhood. He couldn’t help it, Sothis was just that good for him.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulled out of her slowly, making a small puddle of their love juices on her throne. They were both breathing heavily and with looks of pure bliss. Byleth was slowly going limp as Sothis sat up to talk to him. Byleth looked down at her and with all the tension finally out of him, he mumbled out, “Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.”

Sothis looked at him with a scowl to scare him, but then turned her face into a smug smile and said with a smooth tone, “Well, I guess you owe me then.” Byleth looks at her and nods as he tries to zip himself up only for Sothis to stop his hand to grab his member herself. She goes down on his semi hard dick with her mouth, her tongue swirling around every inch. She takes it to the base and slowly moves back and releases with a pop as she looks right into his eyes the entire time. She licked it clean and showed off the mess in her mouth.

She swallows it and says with a smile, “Just to show off what I can do next time.” She then winks at him and puts it away herself. Byleth gulps and nods with a small smile as they finally get back to business of trying to reset the week again. It didn’t get better for him, but at least he knows he can take out that frustration on someone who is willing to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic. Wrote this after summoning winter Sothis. Normally not into lolis, but Sothis just gets to me for some reason. But hey, at least she's just in your head. I probably will revisit this story, but I am not sure when. Sothis deserves more love. I have other things cooking, but if you guys got some ideas, I can listen.


End file.
